¿Locura de amor? ¿O amor sin cuartel?
by HardLohve
Summary: Solucionar los problemas del corazón no es fácil. Y si este decide fijarse en la persona más correcta y a la vez más equivocada del mundo, la cuestión pasa a ser difícil… Y si no, que se lo digan a Clove. Sí, creedlo, ¡bienvenidos a sus Juegos del Hambre! Unos Juegos que dejan de ser sólo eso, cuando las brasas del amor aparecen de por medio. (Cato / Clove / Peeta)
1. El triunfo de Clove

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, tramas y situaciones de The Hunger Games son de Suzanne Collins…, creedme que si fuesen míos, ¡Katniss tendría a unos compañeros mucho más sagaces a los que enfrentarse! jeje. Sin embargo, la trama de abajo es mía y solamente mía.**

**-…-…-…-**

**Título: Locura de amor.**

**Autor: HardLohve.**

**Fandom: The Hunger Games/Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Pairing: Clove/Peeta.**

**Sumary: Solucionar los problemas de corazón no es fácil, y si este decide fijarse en la persona más correcta y a la vez más equivocada del mundo, la cuestión pasa a ser difícil, y si no, que se lo digan a Clove. ¡Sí, bienvenidos a sus Juegos del Hambre! unos juegos que dejan de ser sólo eso, cuando las brasas del amor aparecen ardiendo de por medio. **

**Rating: T.**

**-…-…-…-**

**··**

Capítulo 1.

-…-…-…-

Al despertar por la mañana lo primero que hago es estirar los dedos por encima de mi cabeza para palpar a Roque, mi súper perro peludo. Es un canino feo y enclenque, aunque increíblemente cariñoso. Él me lame los dedos como señal de buenos días, y yo le rasco un poco el lomo respondiendo a su matutino saludo. Después, me recuesto de nuevo en la cama, intentando rescatar mi glorioso estado con Morfeo. Imágenes de mi misma, ataviada en un inmaculado traje blanco bailan ante mis ojos entrecerrados, logrando sacar de mí un ronroneo de placer. De pronto, Roque está ladrando de forma escandalosa. Al abrir los ojos e intentar descubrir el motivo de sus ladridos, mi vista acaba posándose en la ventana, en la procesión de Agentes de la Paz que, voluntariamente o no, desfilan ante mi fantasiosa vista. De un brinco salgo de la cama y acabo asomándome al mirador, para poder ojearles más de cerca, para poder rescatar la escena y convertirla después en parte de mi relicario personal, en parte de mi segundo sueño a alcanzar. Seguramente estarán saliendo de una de las tantas reuniones que todos los años, celebran en la temporada prejuegos, porque la cara de sumo cansancio que tienen, hablan por sí mismas. Caminan de dos en dos y en fila india, como un ejército desfilando al frente de su capitán. Para regocijo mío, algunos incluso me saludan con una inclinación de cabeza. Al ser hija de agentes, o más preciso, al ser hija del jefe de agentes, pocas son las veces en que consigo pasar desapercibida…, y esta no es la excepción, a pesar de estar embutida en un almidonado camisón envejecido, de tener los cabellos revueltos y la mirada más exageradamente extasiada que seguramente hayan visto nunca. Sin embargo, es mi mentón burgués -herencia de mi cuadrado padre- mi nariz aristocrática y mi inseparable perro desteñido los que marcan de forma inequívoca la línea pública de mi identidad. Bien podría haberme quedado ahí toda la mañana viéndoles pasar, de no ser hasta que recuerdo que, al menos este día, precisamente este día, no puedo contentarme con envidiarles en silencio como siempre, sino dejarles y colarme en la abarrotada Plaza Principal de nuestro Distrito 2 y colocarme en la fila de ansiosas chicas. Por lo que, animada, les hago un gesto de despedida con la mano, y me cuelo en el cuarto de baño para asearme. Al llegar a la plaza, me posiciono en mi puesto, y empiezo a rezar internamente que este año sí sea yo, que sí sea yo, que sí sea yo…; porque hoy es el día de la cosecha. Hoy debe ser mi día, necesito que sea mi día. El día en que me convirtiese en el orgullo de mis padres, el día en que participase en Los Juegos del Hambre.

¡...Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! ¿Las damas primero?, sí señores, la tributo del distrito 2 será… ¡Clove Caster!

Dicen que las cosas de tanto ir tras ellas, pedirlas o buscarlas se consiguen. ¿La verdad?, no tengo ni idea de si sea cierto, y ni me importa mucho saberlo. Lo único que me importa es que por fin ¡por fin!, lo he conseguido, que voy a ser una nueva auténtica e inolvidable tributo.

Con determinación avanzo al frente de la fila marcando pasos desgarbados pero precisos, subo al escenario envuelta en un manto de indiferencia externa y alegría interna, me coloco frente a la multitud y, con un soberano esfuerzo de contención de no echarme a reír por las miradas de envidia que muchas compañeras me lanzan, expreso mi suerte esbozando una sonrisa de pura y dura condescendencia.

De pie, erguida, atiendo a lo que queda de Selección. Mascullo por dentro cuando sale elegido Cato. Bueno, en realidad más que elegido, él mismo se presenta voluntario, porque si bien Tanatos, el primero al que seleccionaron está físicamente bien preparado, Cato no está dispuesto a que su némessis de toda la vida le robe la gloria… o eso, o es que, como sospecho, tiene sentimientos ocultos por su llorosa hermana. Al verle avanzar apresuradamente hacia el escenario, como si temiese que otro le quitase el puesto, le doy un buen golpe mental para desahogar mi impotencia. No por rabia hacia el chico (porque lo cierto es que nos llevamos muy bien) sino porque reconozco que va a ser un contrincante muy difícil de abatir y, aunque desee que él también pueda volver a casa para que la hipante chica le de su merecida recompensa, entre él y yo, obviamente elijo mi supervivencia. No es que tenga algo en contra de él. Es pura y simple lógica: de 24 tributos sólo uno puede salir con vida, y estoy decidida, por ese traje blanco que está esperando a que lo luzca, que la vencedora de los 74º Juegos del Hambre seré yo.

Cuando Cato sube al escenario (hay que decir a su favor que con una seguridad algo intimidante) me da una mirada de reojo como pidiendo y diciéndome que, por lo menos entre los dos, gane el mejor. Asintiendo con la cabeza, le devuelvo la intención mientras el alcalde termina de leer el más que sabido y cansino Tratado de la Traición, para luego mandarnos a darnos la mano. Girados de cara al público, agradecemos los aplausos con una pequeña reverencia, guiñando el gesto hacia la audiencia del Capitolio mientras suena el himno nacional.

En cuanto termina el himno, nos conducen directos al edificio de Justicia. Una vez dentro, nos llevan a cada uno a una sala aislada y lujosa. Sí, es el momento de las despedidas.

–No llores, Buela, bien sabes que volveré.

Calmo a mi abuela con soltura. A pesar de que siento ganas de llegar ya al Capitolio, guardo mi impaciencia en el compartimiento especial que tengo para estos sus habituales ataques de histeria que la dan, y empiezo a abrazarla con fuerza y a mecerla con dulzura. Sé que muchos piensan que soy fría y altiva. Lo segundo sólo cuando debo serlo (entiéndase cuando ando y hablo con mis padres) pero ¿lo primero?… no se acercan ni de lejos. Soy de las que piensan que cada moneda llama a otra moneda (el ojo por ojo de toda la vida, vamos) así que si ellos me tratan con frialdad, ¿qué esperan? ¿Que les sonría o que les ría tontamente la gracia sin replicar?

Después de que se vaya mi abuela, entran mis padres con Roque cogido de la correa. Si por casualidad esperaba que me echen los brazos al cuello o que derramen unas cuantas lagrimitas por mi partida, bien puedo darme con las ganas en las narices. No, porque siguiendo con lo que realmente espero de ellos, se ponen a darme instrucciones de cómo poder eliminar a los otros tributos, mostrándome con mímicas las mejores formas de clavarles el cuchillo… en fin, portándose como padres que no desean ver a su hijita derrotada por unos fantoches insignificantes. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, lo cierto es que resulta algo innecesario. Vamos a ver, si cierto es que está prohibido entrenarse para sobrevivir al ser seleccionado como uno de los afortunados concursantes de Los Juegos, igual de cierto es que llevo entrenándome toda mi vida para este momento; que son ellos mismos los que me han enseñado veinticinco formas de matar con un cuchillo, doce formas de convertir mis manos desnudas en armas letales, y un sinfín de estrategias a tomar en cuenta para sobrevivir en la Arena. Así que no es de extrañar que dedique más tiempo a despedirme de Roque (la única razón capaz de hacer tambalear mi resolución de irme del Distrito) y pasar olímpicamente de sus órdenes. Por una vez en mi vida, puedo permitirme el lujo de hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras, y ellos, por una vez en sus vidas, deben tragarse la rabia y a aguantar una insultante indiferencia por mi parte.

'

Al llegar a la estación, confirmo lo que ya me suponía: está llena de cámaras y periodistas que se pisan y empujan para captar la primera foto de los tributos del Distrito 2, el Distrito que, por cierto, es el que más orgullo vencedor les ha proporcionado, a ellos y a su insaciable audiencia. Cato y yo cuadramos los hombros, sonreímos encantados y entramos con determinación al tren que nos conducirá por primera vez al Capitolio, donde tendremos que pasar toda una semana de preparaciones y presentaciones. De inmediato, el tren se pone en marcha y empieza a traquetear a una velocidad que bueno, para alguien nada acostumbrado al correteo de las ruedas, resulta un tanto mareante.

Después de conseguir tener bajo control el mareo y volver a poner la cabeza en su sitio, echo un vistazo a mí alrededor. Este tren es mucho más elegante que la bien amueblada casa del jefe de los agentes, la cual visitaba regularmente gracias a las exigencias sociales de mis padres; incluso mucho más que la sala de Justicia en la que se llevan a cabo las despedidas. Además, cotilleando y preguntando, descubro que cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia sección individual. La mía está compuesta por un espacioso dormitorio, un cargado cambiador y un cuarto de baño. Me desanima un poco la imagen del servicio porque es un poco austero y simple, pero de inmediato me soborna la ardiente idea del agua caliente. Según Augusta Percival, la acompañante de nuestro distrito, el viaje durará toda la tarde, por lo que si quiero puedo hacer, coger o deshacer todo lo que me plazca porque todo lo que hay por aquí, incluso la vestimenta, son míos; con que esté lista para la cena, dice, se da por satisfecha. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, armo una piscina casera en la bañera e intento relajarme todo lo que puedo, olvidando por un momento dónde estoy y hacia que ardid me dirijo.

'

Tres horas y media después, me acerco al comedor porque van a empezar a servir la cena. Es una amplia estancia con paredes de madera pulida, con altas sillas que al acercarme a ellas me hacen sentir que tengo las vistas de un garbancito, y con una mesa de cristal donde descansan numerosos manjares. Cato ya está sentado, junto con Augusta, Brutus y Enovaria, atacando un gran plato de chuletas de cordero con patatas al vapor. La verdad es que el tío no se corta ni un pelo. Se llena tanto los carrillos de la boca que temo que en cualquier momento salga disparado un trozo de carne a mi cara, porque he tenido la desafortunada suerte de sentarme justo enfrente suyo; ver su forma de engullir la comida me frena un poco, pero tengo tanta hambre que descarto mis remilgos, fijo la vista en mi plato y empiezo a comer con igual de entusiasmo que él, pero eso sí, con mucha más moderación que el grandullón, como cariñosamente le llamo a veces.

La conversación todavía gira entorno a La Cosecha de la mañana. De si el evento ha estado o no, a la altura de los anteriores, sobre cómo han ido los aciertos de las apuestas, y del cómo han acabado siendo, Brutus y Enovaria, los mentores de este año. Y es que, si de algo no pueden presumir ellos, es de ser los únicos vencedores de nuestro Distrito…, de hecho, nos hemos llevado a casa ni más ni menos que a veinte de esos vencedores, nueve de los cuales, cinco hombres y cuatro mujeres, siguen todavía con vida. Así que, para evitar un tráfico innecesario de mentores para tan solo dos chicos, cada año varían los mentores, los cuales, obviamente, fueron alguna vez tributo vencedor de su año. Si la expectativa de La Cosecha es saber qué chico o qué chica saldrá seleccionado, el adivinar a los dos mentores, la cifra máxima que permiten los vigilantes de Los Juegos, tampoco se queda atrás, ya que crea mucha expectación entre los apostadores.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo decidís? –pregunta Cato entre bocado y bocado.

-Oh, eso es muy fácil –contesta Brutus haciendo un ademán desinteresado– simplemente hacemos otra selección como la vuestra, y quienes salgan elegidos… bueno, se sientan aquí con vosotros.

-¿Y ya está? –Gruñe un desilusionado Cato– ¿tanto secretismo para eso?

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que nosotros no hacemos dos sorteos, uno masculino y otro femenino. Simplemente, dejamos que el último que haya ganado se estrene en La Cosecha siguiente, y el otro que queda sale a boleo… independientemente de si coincide chico con chico, o chica con chica. –le responde Brutus.

-¿Pero entonces el último vencedor en llegar tendrá más trabajo que hacer, porque hará más veces de mentor, no? –plantea Cato.

-No –interviene Enovaria–, porque seguimos un orden ascendente… es decir, del último al penúltimo, al antepenúltimo… y así hasta llegar al primero de la lista. ¿Entendéis?

-¿Y no sería mucho más fácil dejar los dos nombres en manos del azar? –pregunto yo a mi vez.

–Pues no. Entre otras cosas, porque el Capitolio tiene que tener siempre un nombre presente, y además, así hacemos ver al nuevo vencedor que la pesadi–ada…, que la pesada carga aún no ha terminado.

Me parece una medida un poco extraña, la verdad, pero no soy quien para juzgar, así que me limito a asentir con la cabeza, aunque creo que ay mucho más de lo que estos vencedores están dispuestos a contarnos.

-En fin –retoma Brutus– y hablando de vencedores… ¿tenéis alguna habilidad para aseguraros de ser también uno de ellos?

Como única respuesta, Cato y yo lanzamos al unísono y de forma perezosa el cuchillo de carne que cada uno de nosotros sostenemos en la mano, en dirección al moreno asistente que está reclinado contra la pared. El pobre aboux está cargado de los platos del póster, por lo que no le queda, más que impotente, ver como los cubiertos se aproximan imparables a su extendido brazo. Los cuchillos se encuentran en el aire, formando una perfecta cruz que se balancea imparable hacia el joven. Sin embargo, como sabía, pasan rozando su manga, agujereando la impávida ropa, clavándose firmemente contra la pared, y sujetando de paso al aboux en ella. El de Cato se queda tambaleando en la punta, mientras el mío se enclava hasta la empuñadura.

-Soy capaz de hacer el doble de eso aunque sea con una enclenque lanza –se apresura a decir Cato, ante la desdeñosa mirada de Enovaria. Ante eso, la vencedora le mira de arriba abajo, fijándose sobre todo en los tensos músculos de sus brazos y piernas; al terminar el análisis visual, le sonríe de manera afirmativa, obviamente creyendo su habilidad; mientras que a mi… bueno, de mi siquiera se acuerda. Me vuelvo hacia Brutus, esperando oír su opinión, pero me encuentro que él también está admirado por la destreza de Cato.

'

Una vez llenos, nos trasladamos a otro compartimiento del tren para presenciar una de las tantas repeticiones que hacen a lo largo del día, de todas las cosechas de los doce distritos que tiene el país. Para ser sincera, no esperaba que hubiese gran competencia con los otros Distritos, pero la verdad es que este año son bastante insignificantes, mis supuestos contrincantes. Amén de los habituales compañeros de los distritos 1 y 4, y de un extraviado gigante moreno del 11, los otros no merecen ciertamente ni mi preocupación. Mención a parte a la chica suicida del 12, porque aunque su posición de voluntaria denota que tiene ambición, viene del distrito más pobre, feo e indefenso de Panem. Muchos dirán que es valiente, otros que es envidiosa, o que no quería quitarle la gloria a su hermana pequeña…, pero yo simplemente pienso que es tonta y genocida. No es por ser cruel ni nada por el estilo, pero es que en setenta y tres Juegos del Hambre, los mineros han demostrado que no saben proteger su vida. A excepción de su ahora mentor Haimitch Abernathy y de otro sortudo por ahí ya cadáver, han mostrado una penosa y deplorable defensa vital. Y, si no tienes posibilidades de regresar vivo y glorioso a casa, ¿qué sentido tiene cambiar y arriesgar tu vida si te has librado de la necesidad de ir a luchar? Sacudo la cabeza con desaprobación. Los tontos, me digo, sólo tienen cabida en un sitio: en una triste y estrecha caja de madera.

Estoy a punto de girarme hacia Cato y Brutus, que están sentados justo detrás de mí, para preguntarles qué piensan de la selección, cuando lo veo subir al escenario. Peeta Mellark, dicen que se llama.

Incrédula, le veo, le veo y no me canso de verlo. "Altura media. Bajo y fornido. Pelo rubio ceniza que le cae en ondas sobre la frente". En su cara no se refleja el regocijo de Cato, la astucia de la pelirroja del Distrito 5, la seriedad del chico del Distrito 11, ni la inexpresividad de su compañera de escenario, sino que se ve claramente la conmoción que le ha producido su elección. Aunque intenta visiblemente contener sus emociones, debe culpar a sus ojos, que hacen del más fiel de todos los espejos; porque se saltan su orden de interiorizar sus sentimientos y gritan claramente la alarma que siente al verse elegido en unos juegos en los que, contrario a mi, nunca quiso participar.

Derretida, agradezco el fugaz primer plano que hacen de su cara, porque en ellos detengo mi vista, captando una mirada celeste, unos ojos… ¡Oh, esos ojos! Jamás había visto unos ojos que transmitiesen tanto. A pesar de que no era a mi a quien miraba. A pesar de que no era por mi por quien temblaba. A pesar de que no era a mi, con las manos, a quien tranquilizaba. A pesar, incluso, de las pocas posibilidades que había en que me conociese fuera de un enfrentamiento. Nunca podría olvidar aquellos ojos bañados en la profundidad celeste de la ternura y la bondad, la inequívoca muestra del temor y la falta de vergüenza por sentir tal emoción. Pero, sobre todo, unos ojos capaces de admitir tales sentimientos sinceros, no rehuirlos en una máscara de petulancia, y sí ser aplastados por su seguridad, su fuerza de voluntad y su determinación.

Cuando me eligieron tributo en lo primero que pensé fue que, al menos la suerte no me había abandonado, porque si algo tenía claro, era que tenía que volver. Quería volver. Y, por mi abuela, bien sabía que iba a volver. Por eso no me desesperé cuando oí mi nombre, porque me lo tomé como una posibilidad más que me daban para alcanzar el puesto que tanto ambicionaba. Y sin embargo, cuando más me alegro en participar, no es al percatarme que me he salido con la mía otra vez; no es al recordar las riquezas que me garantiza el vencer; no es ni siquiera la renombrada ilusión de poder (si quiero) pasar a formar parte de las filas de "Los ángeles justicieros" como interiormente llamo a los Agentes de la paz. No. Directamente es en este preciso momento, cuando me fijo en él sin querer, porque, aun siendo una postura bizarra o masoquista, me doy cuenta de que gracias a Los Juegos del Hambre he encontrado mi gran ilusión.

Pienso, tanta fortaleza, humanidad, dulzura y, por supuesto, guapura… no está ahí, ante mis ojos para nada, ¿no? Y, en estos momentos en que mi vida empieza a pender de un hilo, ¿a qué otra cosa agarrarme para evitar caer en la desesperación y, sí, para qué engañarnos, el miedo?

Es bueno y seguro; es calma y futuro. Es, todo eso afirmado sin conocerlo siquiera, pero reafirmado en el océano de su mirada, una mirada en la que me atrevo a bucear, sin saber que el robado tributo de mi corazón iba a convertirse en mi peor aliado, en el aclamado tributo jugador que pretendía poner por encima de mí ¡de mi! a una chica mártir incapaz de valorar lo que tanto tiene, y a lo que a mi tanto me falta… su amor.

-…-…-…-


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Disclaimer: ¡Oh derechos, derechos, grandes derechos! ¿Quién fuera Collins para beneficiarse de ellos? Yo no, por supuesto.**

**-…-…-**

**NT:**

**Hola! Aquí otro capítulo más de mi particular Peeta/Clove.**

**Antes que nada, dar las gracias a toda esa gente anónima que, aun sin atreverse a comentar, hace que mis alertas de favoritos suban asombrosamente cada vez más. Y, por supuesto, dar las gracias a los pocos que sí lo han hecho. De verdad chicos/as, aunque esteis más que hartos deoír siempre lo mismo, lo digo con toda sinceridad: gracias, gracias, gracias, por estar al otro lado…, conmigo.**

**PD: Una vez más, recordar que lo que está entre comillas está sacado textualmente del libro.**

**Por lo demás, sólo me queda deciros: ¡que la buena lectura esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!**

**-…-…-**

**Capítulo 2.**

El resto del viaje se me pasa muy deprisa. De pronto estoy siendo rodeada por múltiples aboux que cocinan y vigilan por nosotros. De pronto estoy asomada en una ventanilla del tren junto a Cato, boqueando por las hermosas y suntuosas vistas del Capitolio. De pronto estoy siendo preparada por supuestos estilistas que si bien tienen que depilarme, más parecen tener una rencilla contra mi vello, , por la forma tan bruta en la que tienen en arrancarlos.

Y, finalmente, estoy a unas pocas horas del boomb que inicia la temporada de Los Juegos. Me encuentro embutida en un traje de armamento, compuesto por un mono de cuero rojo tachonado con líneas blancas, que se ciñen a mi cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel. Rodeando mi cintura, tengo una fajilla blanca en piel de charól, y enfundado en los pies, luzco unas botas con agujeta, de color rojo y blanco; además, llevo una levita rojiza que me llega a la altura de las rodillas. No es por presumir pero… ¡francamente estoy de impacto! aunque lo que más me gusta es el látigo con pequeñas púas de plata que tenemos que llevar enroscado en el brazo. –Distrito 2, ejército– le digo al reflejo de rizos castaños, recogidos en un tirante moño, y ojos marrones que se asoma al espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo enfrente. Doy una vuelta sobre los talones, mirando de reojo mi esbelta imagen. Si yo estoy satisfecha, el estado de mi equipo de preparación está por las nubes.

'

Caminamos a la ceremonia de inauguración. Y digo que nos dirigimos ahí, porque antes de llegar al "nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, un estadio gigantesco lleno de carros tirados por cuatro caballos cada uno", donde se llevará a cabo el desfile, mi estilista, Lobezno, recuerda los galones blancos que ha olvidado adherir a las solapas, en representación a la contribución del Distrito 2 en las filas de los Agentes de la Paz, por lo que me veo obligada a esperar, con muy mala fingida paciencia, casi ante la puerta de los ascensores y a veinte metros del estadio. Al principio estoy más que irritada porque me estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de poder despotricar a gusto contra los trajes de los otros Distritos desde mi buena altura ecuestre, pero la espera me es más que recompensada cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor de mi derecha y frente a mi, cara a cara, aparece ni más ni menos que Mellarc, tributo del Distrito 12.

Hay que reconocer que su estilista ha hecho un excelente trabajo (aunque antes me acuchillo yo misma que admitirlo en voz alta) porque está deslumbrante. La verdad es que desde que lo vi ayer en la pantalla, no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. No es que sea una obsesiva ni una necesitada del amor, pero es que el chico me ha calado demasiado hondo. Si ayer creía que estaba guapo con sus ajados vaqueros y su limpísima camiseta blanca, lo cierto es que hoy está despanpanante. Lleva "una sencilla maya negra de cuerpo entero que le cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que le llegan hasta las rodillas". "Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego". Tras evaluarle discretamente, alzo la mirada hacia su cara. "Apenas lleva maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador". Aunque estoy algo ruborizada, no puedo dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Estoy segura de que a estas alturas, él ya debe saber que soy otra tributo como él, que nuestra posible interacción se va a ver reducida a tres días de entrenamiento, comedor y enfrentamiento final en el campo de acción, que soy del Distrito de los leones mientras que él pertenece al de los moscardones, habitualmente eliminados por los nuestros de un solo y primer zarpazo. Parados ahí, entre trajes, flases y ascensores, nuestros ojos se miran, gritan y hablan por primera y quizás única vez. En ese breve e intenso instante, poco importa que el intercambio se de en sólo unos segundos. Poco importa que nos separe metros, Distritos y profesiones. Poco importa siquiera que a poca distancia haya una multitud deseosa de empezar a pujar y a promocionar por la duración de nuestras vidas. Sólo está patente ahí en ese intercambio, el reconocimiento de persona a persona, el respeto por las circunstancias, las disculpas anticipadas por los golpes que vendrán, la angustia inevitable de la despedida implícita en el breve saludo y la elección final, la que conyeva la eliminación de uno y la supervivencia del otro.

En esa suspensión del tiempo, el entorno y el espacio, veo unos ojos que no me compadecen ni me despiden al verme marchar a Jugar; no son unos ojos que me alaban por convertirme en el próximo pasatiempo estelar. Simplemente son algo que, hasta el momento en que lo veo, ignoro necesitar tanto: tolerancia y no desprecio, por las muescas que marcan nuestras diferencias y modus de defensa. Entendimiento y no rencor, por mi obvia satisfacción del papel de morbosos espectadores que hacen las personas de aquí; el regocijo por el comportamiento de los habitantes de la ciudad; la certeza de que estaban haciendo con nosotros un más que merecidísimo trabajo. Pero sobre todo, encuentro comprensión e impotencia al saber que he sido hecha y derecha a imagen del Capitolio, formada por y para el disfrute de todos ellos. Lo más probable es que no lo comparta, pero se ve que reconoce el porqué de nuestra general inclinación por complacer al Capitolio. Un Capitolio que por cierto, mientras golpea a los otros Distritos, a nosotros sólo nos arañan; un Capitolio que mientras destripa a los otros, con nosotros sólo se afilan; un Capitolio que, al fin de cuentas aunque hipócrita, son los únicos que nos sonríen y a los que, al parecer, no asqueamos tanto. ¿Debo sentir remordimiento, vergüenza o conciencia porque a nosotros nos miman y a los demás les apalean aún más? ¿Debo plantearme el ser utilizada por gente que nos acaricia entre bofetada y bofetada si para mi el insulto bien está merecido y justificado?. No. No al menos hasta que contemplo esos ojos que nada dicen y tanto transmiten. No. No por lo menos cuando aparta la vista y empiezo a ser consciente de la casi traición de pensamiento que he estado a punto de cometer. No. No cuando el terror, la rabia y la vergüenza empiezan a correrme por las venas como veneno que corroen mis entrañas. No. No y mucho menos por el tremendo susto por cómo una mirada suya ha sido capaz de afectarme tanto.

Abrumada, desvío la vista y pongo mi típica pose altiva, la que me ayuda a saber que soy yo de nuevo, la que levanta un muro para dar a entender que no soy arcilla a la que moldear, la que me endurece por fuera y me destroza por dentro. De camino a la puerta, Peeta pasa por mi lado y me lanza una última sonrisa de lástima y comprensión. De pronto me enfado. No quiero la lástima de nadie, mucho menos la suya. No quiero su comprensión, cuando de mi vida no tiene ni idea. No quiero su empatía para nada, porque será esa la que provoque que le desgarre la cara. No quiero que me hable con los ojos, porque entonces mi corazón empieza a desobedecer. No quiero que sus labios me sonrían, porque enntonces mi razón empieza a desfallecer. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero… nada que venga de él.

Decidida, me prometo a mi misma que se acabaron las debilidades. Estoy aquí para ganar, no para que me ganen. Así que cuando Peeta me da una inclinación de despedida, le devuelvo el gesto con expresión despectiva. Él se encoje de hombros y sigue caminando y hablando con su compañera de Distrito, que está vestida igual que él, quien al pasar a mi lado me lanza una mirada de desprecio, la cual se la devuelvo con creces. El hecho de que ella sí que reciba palabras, miradas, gestos sobre la piel, apoyo, ayuda y verdadero compañerismo por parte de Peeta, hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Mientras camina, nos sumergimos en un duelo de miradas y, estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella por atreverse a retarme, y de Peeta por su indiferencia en el caso, cuando, por fin, aparece Cato, vestido de manera similar que yo, con los estilistas. Permanezco tiesa y tensa como un palo mientras me colocan la banda blanca en la solapa. Cato, que nota mi estado, me mira inquisitivamente, pero no estoy por la labor de hablarle sobre unos peleles del doce que, dicho sea de paso, serán mis primeras víctimas a batir; así que únicamente le niego con la cabeza y le tiro una sonrisa tan deslumbrante, que consigo quitarle la preocupación y que me responda colocando un despistado rizo detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Estás preparada para enloquecer a esos patrocinadores? –me pregunta.

-La cuestión es, ¿ya estás preparado tú para intentar robármelos? –le respondo fingiendo seriedad.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿para robar no hay que primero tener? di más bien si estoy dispuesto a compartir… ¿robarme patrocinadores tú? ¿acaso no ves toodo esto? –dice, señalándose con el dedo de arriba a abajo.

Suelto una carcajada. Sé que cabe la posibilidad de que los dos acabemos enfrentados por ser los finalistas en la Arena, pero hasta que no se presente el momento, no estoy dispuesta a perder lo único seguro que tengo: un aliado, un recordatorio constante de mi intención de volver a casa. Le sujeto el brazo, aún sonriendo, y seguimos a los estilistas que ya se dirigen al puesto del carruaje saliendo por la puerta del frente por la que salió antes Mellarc, y decido, que al menos por esta noche, voy a dedicarme a conseguir llegar a los patrocinadores.

'

Los estilistas nos llevan hasta nuestro carruaje, el cual va tirado por cuatro caballos de color rojo con las crines y las colas negras. Para calmarme, bamboleo el látigo de forma nerviosa, golpeando sin querer a Kato en el brazo. Enfadado, el chico se soba la magulladura mientras me fulmina con la mirada y, como muestra de su cabreo, se alza en el carruaje sin ayudarme a subir.

-Perdón –le digo–. Pero como esperaba, él pasa olímpicamente de mis disculpas. A este chico hay que tratarle como si fuese de cristal, porque en el momento en que te atreves a hacerle aunque sea un mísero rasguño, se pone de moros y ya puedes rogarle y excusarte que hasta que no te arrodilles -figuradamente hablando, claro-, ya no te vuelve a hablar.

Entre el reto de Katniss, la compasión de Peeta y los nervios de exponerme a la gente desconocida…, el enfado de este niñato está al final de la lista de las cosas por las que tengo que preocuparme en estos momentos, así que, indiferente, me pongo en mi sitio y me alejo todo lo que puedo de Cato… si cree que lo único que hago es rogar, ya puede quedarse con las ganas. Así que, sentados en el mismo sillón, miramos al frente sin la camaradería de hace unos minutos. Cualquiera que nos viese pensaría que somos unos novios recién peleados "sin tocarse ni prestarse atención". De repente empieza a escucharse la música de apertura de la ceremonia, la cual rebota en mis tímpanos ya que lo han puesto a todo volumen para que pueda llegar a todos los rincones del Capitolio; es la señal de que todos los tributos deben estar listos para ponerse en movimiento, con los tributos del Distrito 1 encabezando la marcha… y después nosotros, los chicos del Distrito 2.

Alzo la vista hacia el casi oscurecido cielo, pensando en que límpido se ve desde aquí el techo plagado de estrellas, a diferencia de nuestro Distrito, donde puedes contar con los dedos las pocas estrellas que consiguen verse. Sin embargo, no tengo mucho tiempo para embobarme con las constelaciones estelares, porque los caballos se ponen en movimiento acercándonos a las puertas corredizas que guardan toda una multitud de personas ansiosas y extasiadas por presenciar el evento. . Tenemos veinte minutos de desfile, veinte minutos de atraer patrocinadores, antes de que nos lleven al Centro de Entrenamiento, donde permaneceremos toda la semana previa a la Arena. Al cruzar las puertas, oímos el ensordecedor bramido del público; no sé bien si es al Distrito 1 o al Distrito 2 a quienes aclaman, pero lo importante es que seguimos estando en su lista de preferencias, lo que me viene bien porque significa que aún no me ha abandonado la suerte.

Sujetando el barrote de protección con una mano, saludo a la gente con la otra. Animada, les sonrío coquetamente, Les mando besos con los dedos, les saludo guiñándoles los ojos. Recuerdo lo que siempre me dice mi madre: la mejor herramienta de la razón es la convicción. Si soy capaz de convencer a esta gente (que tiene todo un arsenal para mantenerme viva) que apueste por mi, me da igual todo lo que venga después.

Los doce carros se despliegan por todo el "Circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad", envueltos a ojos vista en la audiencia de los Distritos, de los ricos en los balcones, del mismísimo presidente Snow. Acabo de vernos en una gran pantalla de televisión y me halaga ver lo mucho que sobresalimos sobre la mayoría de los tributos, cuando oigo gritos de alarma provenientes de la multitud. Curiosa, intento ver el porqué del revuelo, pero hay tanta gente saltando por ahí que me cuesta localizarlo. Olvidando por un momento que estamos enfadados, me giro hacia Cato para preguntarle qué cree que pasa, pero él, adivinando mis intenciones, se me adelanta y me señala un punto luminoso que se acerca más y más a nosotros. Incrédula, veo que los tributos del Distrito 12 están en llamas. Pero no en unas llamas que queman, sino en unas llamas, supongo sintéticas, que realzan su atractivo. En ese momento veo lo que todo Panem debe estar viendo: unos tributos imborrables, mortíferos, inalcanzables.

Si antes me sentía halagada, ahora me siento traicionada, porque la muchedumbre que hasta hace unos instantes tenía entre mis manos, ahora vitorean y alaban únicamente al Distrito 12. Están inolvidables. Es como si ni los artículos de lujo del Distrito 1, la pesca del Distrito 4, y ni nuestras armas y agentes ya no valiesen para nada. Sólo tienen ojos para ellos. Sólo les prestan atención a ellos. Los besos, las flores, los aplausos… están totalmente dedicados a ellos. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que más me rabia. Verlos cogidos a los dos de la mano, como si fuesen un equipo, una pareja unida, como si compartiesen un vínculo que nadie pudiese romper…, es lo que hace que mis tripas brinquen con denotada frustración.

El caso de Cato por supuesto, no es tan distinto. Ver que ha sido eclipsado, ver que ya no es el foco principal de las cámaras, ver cómo, sin preverlo ni impedirlo, otro tributo que no sea él sale más de lo que cree que corresponde… hace aparecer en sus ojos una mirada de odio. Es ese sentimiento que rumia por nuestras venas, el que vuelve a unirnos de nuevo. Él odia al Distrito 12, independientemente de quienes lo conforman, porque ha conseguido robarle protagonismo. Yo odio al Distrito 12, y a cada uno por separado, porque forman parte de mí privado séquito de enemigos.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, se acalla el clamor del público y se deja de oír el himno de Panem. Pero lo que no se acalla son los sentimientos que llevamos dentro. La envidia, la rabia, la desesperación, los celos… acaban desenfocándose en una mirada asesina que lanzamos abiertamente al carro del 12. Pero ni siquiera eso me sacia. Y mucho menos cuando veo que Peeta sonríe a Katniss con dulzura y ella se pone de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.

Vuelvo a recordar otra frase célebre de mi madre: si algo te carcome el corazón, clava el cuchillo en la diana de tu frustración. Y son los labios rosados de Katniss, la cara de Katniss, la persona de Katniss… la diana que implacablemente me prometo destrozar.


	3. Planeando qué hacer

**Disclaimer: Collins me presta sus personajes, y yo les doto de tramas que a ella nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. (La rebelión, que consume mucho). Así que cualquier queja o aplauso que os surja, ¡al recuadrito de abajo! … Que mi único modus lucrativo son vuestros comentarios.**

**-…-…-…-**

**NT ¡Hola! Sí, todavía esta historia continúa. **

**Si he tardado tanto en actualizar, es porque he estado explorando con este fic en otras webs… En busca de los comentarios que tan tacañamente me negabais. Pero es que hoy me he dicho... Hmm, ¿por qué no hacer otro intento? Así que bueno, aquí me tenéis… Con un nuevo capítulo bajo el brazo. **

**Además que no soporto dejar las cosas a medias -lo que empiezo, siempre, siempre lo termino- así que, oye, para aquellos que quieran adelantarse un poco en la historia, puede ir a "Potterfics" que, con el mismo título y bajo el seudónimo de "HardLove" que por supuesto soy yo, podréis encontrarlo.**

**En fin, eso es todo. ¡Ya ya! Me callo, jaja. Os dejo con el nuevo cap… ¡Esperando que lo disfrutéis! Tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo.**

**-…-…-…-**

Capítulo 3.

El alojamiento que me dan en el Centro de Entrenamiento está en la segunda planta de una torre al alcance de un ascensor acristalado. Se supone que toda la planta está a la disposición de nuestro equipo de preparación, de nuestros estilistas, de los mentores y, por supuesto, a la de nosotros mismos. Como un hogar provisional, eclipsa totalmente mi casa en el Distrito y a la estancia del tren que nos trajo aquí hasta la ciudad. Es grande, luminoso, fresco y lujoso. Todo aquí funciona a punta de un botón automático. La comida, la ducha, la alfombrilla, la secadora, el armario, la amplitud de la ventana… Es querer, pulsar, pedir y conseguir; nada más.

Tengo la intención de encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir hasta la hora de cenar, pero Enovaria, aporreando la puerta, no permite que me dé tal descanso. Asomando su pétreo rostro por el quicio de la puerta, me urge a ir al comedor para empezar a planificar la estrategia que debemos seguir.

-Mañana tendréis vuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento –dice con voz estridente–, así que es necesario que especifiquemos cual será vuestro comportamiento, el nivel de las habilidades que debéis desvelar, qué puestos ver y en cuáles tenéis que aprender…, y sobre todo a qué tributos os tenéis que arrimar para saber a quienes eliminar después. ¡Así que ni se te ocurra tumbarte! El Distrito 2 es uno de los que más vencedores ha dado, y no estoy dispuesta a que las estadísticas nos rebajen sólo porque a ti te apetece vaguear.

¡Uau! –Pienso– menudo discurso me ha soltado esta mujer. Seguro que con mi madre sí que haría buenas migas… siempre y cuando acepte diligentemente las exigencias de madre -cosa que dudo- porque de lo contrario, vencedora o no, la daría un revés que la habría lanzado de cabeza de vuelta a la Arena.

Sin embargo, como no soy mi madre, como ella representa la línea entre recibir regalos o no durante los Juegos, como no quiero martirizarme con cierto chico rubio… Únicamente digo sumisamente:

-Sí, sí, lo siento. Ahora mismo salgo –mientras mentalmente acuchillo dos, tres, cinco veces su cara de vencedora.

Después de eso, oigo como se alejan sus pasos por el pasillo. Lo normal sería que saliese tras ella, pero nunca me ha gustado que me den órdenes, mucho menos una persona que espera que le obedezca de inmediato, como cualquier otro sirviente al que ella manda estrictamente con tan solo chasquear uno de sus huesudos dedos. Además, realmente necesito un tiempo a solas conmigo misma, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más.

-Un minuto, date sólo un minuto –me digo ojeando el reloj de pared que hay junto al espejo curvo del armario. Si estuviera en casa, ahora mismo me pondría a hacer abdominales, pues el ejercicio físico es lo que más me ayuda en los momentos tensos. Pero como no puedo permitirme tal desahogo, me conformo con deshacerme del moño y soltar un hondo suspiro de alivio.

··

Al entrar en el comedor, veo que Cato, Brutus y Enobaria están asomados a un balcón vertiginoso desde el cual se vislumbra gran parte del Capitolio. La cena ya está servida, así que primero a comer, después a planificar.

A pesar de lo hambrienta que estaba hace unas pocas horas, lo cierto es que la tensión del día ha ayudado a que el voraz apetito me desaparezca casi por completo. Sin embargo, dejo que me sirvan una crema de calabacín con pequeños trozos de pomelo, y pescado ahumado acompañado de un salteado de verduras. Mientras la conversación fluye a mí alrededor, clavo con rabia los cubiertos sobre los ojos grises del pescado. Grises…, como los de un día tormentoso. Grises…, como los de cierta chica odiosa de cierto Distrito. Con parsimonia, trazo el contorno de los ojos muertos con el cuchillo; de un solo golpe, clavo la afilada punta justo en medio del ojo derecho, retorciendo la mano de izquierda a derecha como para asegurarme que quede completamente deshecho. Luego uno en el tenedor todos los trocitos despedazados y me los meto en la boca.

–¡Humm, realmente está muy bueno!– sólo espero que la venganza sepa igual de bien cuando llegue el momento. Hago lo mismo con el resto del pescado, asegurándome bajarlo con un buen vaso de vino.

Después, mucho más tranquila y feliz, acompaño a los demás al salón / estudio para ver la repetición de la Ceremonia de Inauguración. Al parecer, causamos más impresión de la que me esperaba, aunque como me temía, no conseguimos superar a los carbonizados del 12.

Sin embargo, tras mi sesión privada con el pescado, estoy mucho más relajada y menos cabreada, así que me dedico a oír cómo Cato despotrica contra esos dos tributos, y como Brutus y Enovaria le dan la razón, avivando más su rabia en lugar de intentar calmarla. Si creen que animarle a seguir quejándose hará que se sienta más decidido a atacarles después, están muy equivocados. Cato no necesita ningún incentivo de ningún tipo para vengarse de las personas a las que tiene jurada; y, puedo afirmar, por sus gestos desquiciados, su mirada alocada y por las burradas que suelta, que los tributos del Distrito 12 ya están sentenciados.

A este ritmo de libertad de palabras e insultos, lo único que conseguirán será que el chico la pague con ellos. Cualquiera creería que el Grandullón es sólo nervios, brutalidad y cero inteligencia, pero todo aquel que comete tal error acaba encontrando una afilada lanza besando su garganta, y una explicación total y absolutamente lógica e irrevocable sobre él por qué está la hoja ahí.

-Para –dice siempre Cato–, que quede claro que no lo hago por hacer, ¿entiendes? Y para que no vuelvan a cometer el mismo error. Nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle cómo cree que van a volver a equivocarse si él siempre les imposibilita de terror. Pero no soy tan tonta…, aunque sepa defenderme bien, no quiero que el próximo cuello a explicar sea el mío.

Por un efímero momento, siento compasión por los chicos en llamas, ya que no tienen culpa de la maestría de sus estilistas. Pero es recordar sus manos entrelazadas, la complicidad y el intercambio de beso y sonrisas, y se me borra toda idea de apartarles de los musculosos brazos de mi compañero.

Mi compañero. Me repito eso para obligarme a mí misma a intervenir en su diatriba, porque aunque me resultaría placentero ver cómo le bajan los humos a mi querida Enovaria, ellos siguen siendo los mentores y nosotros sólo los tributos. Serán sólo sus negociaciones los que nos dejen en brazos de la vida o nos pongan en los de la muerte.

-Tranquilo Cato, en la Arena no habrá desfiles ni bonitos trajes. –Le digo–. Y te aseguro que los patrocinadores saben distinguir entre un buen diseñador y un buen vencedor.

Calmado, Cato asiente vivamente con la cabeza. De verdad, ¿tan difícil era calmarle? Si sólo es cuestión de apuntarle una realidad, ¿no? ¡Mentores! ¿Mentores? Mentores… ¿Para qué los queremos? Para sobrevivir, me recuerdo con resignación. Para sobrevivir.

-Bueno –empieza Brutus–, mañana por la mañana comienza el entrenamiento. Y dentro de tres días tendréis la sesión privada con los vigilantes, así que dedicaros a afilar vuestras habilidades y a hacer buena piña con los Distritos 1 y 4. Ya hemos visto lo que eres capaz de hacer con los cuchillos, Clove. Y tú Cato, ya sabemos cual es el alcance de tus lanzas, pero quiero que os controléis. No quiero que derrochéis vuestras fuerzas en luciros con los otros tributos, porque sólo es darles a conocer vuestras debilidades. ¿De acuerdo? A los únicos a quienes tenéis que asombrar es a los vigilantes, y más tarde a la audiencia, y en última instancia a los otros competidores...

-¿Justo en el momento de eliminarles? –Pregunta Cato.

-Sí –confirma Enovaria–, sí. Justo en el momento de eliminarles.

-Además –continúa Brutus–, quiero que tengáis un ojo sobre las acciones de los otros tributos, porque aunque ellos seguramente tampoco dejen salir todo su potencial, según se comporten por lo menos tendremos alguna pista o idea sobre cómo defenderos de ellos. ¿Queda claro?.

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza, aunque yo lo hago con cierta desilusión. Realmente estoy un poco decepcionada. Me esperaba unas estrategias más empeñadas, no estos consejitos de segunda mesa que mis padres llevan dándome desde que nací. (No enseñes el plumero, Clove. No dejes que los demás te conozcan, Clove. Espía y atrapa, Clove. Esconde y contraataca, Clove) Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. No, si al final voy a tener que dar las gracias por las palizas de padre.

··

Cato y yo nos levantamos, damos las buenas noches y nos acercamos a nuestras habitaciones. Al arrimarme a mi puerta, él se reclina sobre el marco y algo incómodo comienza a decirme:

-Gracias por lo de antes. Quiero decir, por ayudar a calmarme. Pero es que...

-Tranquilo –le corto rápidamente–. ¿Por algo estamos en el mismo equipo, no?. –Otra cosa no será, pero si hay algo que no se le puede negar a este tío es que sabe aprender de sus errores… por algo nunca sabes por dónde va a venir, porque su último arrebato es siempre agua ya tragada, pero su nuevo motivo de enfado es siempre inesperado aunque, ante sus ojos, es algo absolutamente explicable.

-Bueno –dice volviendo a erguirse-, eso era todo. –Cogiendo uno de mis rizos castaños entre sus dedos, me sonríe perezosamente mientras se inclina a darme un beso… En la frente. Luego desaparece en su habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

Atónita, me palpo la zona del beso que me quema como si tuviese una moneda al rojo vivo sobre ella. Sí, normalmente siempre se disculpa, pero siempre son sólo palabras, nada de gestos…, mucho menos besos.

Si creía conocer al Grandullón, es evidente que estoy muy equivocada. Con un golpe de melena, me sacudo la incredulidad de encima y entro finalmente en la habitación.

La expectativa sobre las estrategias, el agoviante proceso de preparación, el encontronazo con Peeta, el desfile y la tensión final… me tienen sentimentalmente agotada. Así que no es de extrañar que al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, me quede rendida de inmediato a los dos minutos.

-…-…-…-

Nt:

¿Y Bien...? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

¡Espero con ansias vuestro veredicto! Y no, el silencio no cuenta.

Por lo demás… ¡Saludos! Y ¡Mmmuááácatos!


	4. Recuento de males

**Disclaimer: ¡Oh derechos, derechos, grandes derechos! ¿Quién fuera Suzanne Collins para beneficiarse libremente de ellos? Yo no, por supuesto.**

**-…-…-**

**Capítulo 4.**

**-…-…-**

A la mañana siguiente, soy la primera en llegar al comedor. Bajo la enrojecida luz del amanecer, la estancia parece sacada de un cuento infantil donde la luz guía al incauto por una cueva abandonada hacia la sala donde se halla el motivo de su persecución... Con la diferencia de que aquí, en pleno corazón del Capitolio, simula un bello y crudo recordatorio de un temido y ansiado día que se me acerca inexorablemente. Por increíble que parezca, no hay ni una sola alma en el compartimiento, nadie que me recuerde que no estoy sola en una perdida cueva. No hay mentores, ni estilistas, ni siquiera avox recogiendo la estancia. Compungida, me dejo caer sobre una silla móvil, balanceándola al rítmico compás de una tranquilizante canción que aprendí como fórmula para mejorarme en el entrenamiento…, sujetándome a sus reconfortantes palabras para no hundirme.

._..Con las piernas repeler, derribar, pisar, desproteger._

_Con los brazos escudarse, golpear, apresar, sin moderarse._

_...Con las armas responder, rematar, atacar, retener._

_Y con ello imponerse, machacar, dominar, sin alterarse._

_..._

Sosegada, estoy apretando mis dedos contra la pelotita que mi abuela y yo siempre utilizamos para jugar con Rocke. Se trata de una pequeña pelota, hecha del mismo material que una bola de tenis, salvo que esta está toda cubierta de cuero por fuera… Más allá del valor sentimental que tenga para mí, es una pelota única con una cualidad indiscutiblemente inmejorable. Una cualidad que solo mi abuela y yo conocemos, y a la que aludo constantemente. No me avergüenza reconocerlo. Es lo único que tengo de mi Distrito. Eso, y los malditos recuerdos que, una vez más, se cuelan en mi mente atravesando kilómetros, sueños y estancias. Paredes frías que inclinadas amenazan con derrumbarse. Voces frías que susurran mi nombre en la oscuridad. Dedos fríos que recorren toda mi piel dejando tras de sí una estela de sangre. Frío, por todas partes. Frío, por todos y por nadie. Frío, que apergamina mi carne. Frío. Frío. Y frío. Que congela mi cuerpo, que pulula por el aire, que afila mis sollozos, que exprime mis ojos, que me asfixia en mi destino.

Atribulada, me levanto y me obligo a hacer alguna actividad, rehusando volver a abrir el álbum de las pesadillas con el que me ha saludado la mañana. Estoy a punto de servirme una taza de chocolate caliente, cuando tras de mi se abre la puerta y aparece un revitalizado Cato. Las escenas de celos, críticas y disculpas quedaron atrás. Se nota que al menos él se ha arreglado antes de salir de la habitación, ya que lleva puesto un cómodo chándal añil marino que oye, dicho sea de paso, realzan sus azules ojos. Gira la cabeza en todas direcciones, como queriendo comprobar que realmente, estamos solos en el compartimiento. Después, de forma despistada, se acerca a mí y se inclina para darme otro beso en la misma zona de anoche. Me dice unos amodorrados buenos días para, a continuación, estirarse. Separa un poco las piernas, lanza sus musculosos brazos hacia arriba, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás como si quisiera hacerla llegar hasta el suelo.

No sé bien si es por la fugaz visión de su ombligo coronado con un fino bello moreno, la necesidad de contacto humano que tengo debido a mí agitado despertar, o simplemente, porque sí, porque he disfrutado con este segundo beso; pero cuando termina de estirarse, le abrazo con fuerza. Seguramente estará más que sorprendido por ese gesto, porque a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, nunca, nunca nos hemos abrazado. Pero eso ahora no importa. Sólo quiero refugiarme en su pecho, en la subida y bajada de su respiración, en su abrumador olor de perfume capitolino. Sólo quiero que sus brazos me rodeen, me aprisionen, me transporten hacia un lugar conocido, oculto, perdido. Sólo quiero que me recuerde que él sí existe, que me quite este frío de golpe, que ahuyente por mí los sueños en verdades, que convierta las pesadillas en simples imágenes irreales.

Entendido o no el mensaje, lo cierto es que Cato no me decepciona. Me acerca a él con cierta suavidad y dulzura y me aprisiona entre sus brazos, minimizando mis sentidos en Cato; porque todo lo que veo, oigo, toco, huelo..., todo es Cato.

-Tranquila –comienza a decirme casi al oído–, tranquila, ellos están lejos de ti y yo estoy aquí contigo. Vamos a ganar. O tú, o yo, pero uno de los dos va a ganar. Y cuando lo hagamos… Cuando lo hagamos seremos libres incluso hasta de los agentes; cuando lo hagamos nos libraremos de todos, hasta de nuestros padres; cuando lo hagamos será porque habremos vencido a todos esos tributos...

Es eso, la mención de los tributos, la que me hace volver a la realidad. Es la imagen rubia de uno solo de esos tributos, la que me hace apartarme de Cato, darle un efusivo gracias por el consuelo, decirle unos animado buenos días y sentarme de forma más controlada en la mesa. Porque es ese asunto, el de los tributos, los que me impiden olvidar que a pesar de los cambios, él sigue siendo Cato, el chico del monotema. Mientras me sirvo café, le miro de reojo y compruebo que sí, realmente está más animado esta mañana. Tiene los morenos cabellos desordenados, revueltos, disparados por todas partes. Por un momento, tengo ganas de estirar la mano y despejarle el flequillo de la frente, pero antes incluso de convencerme de no hacerlo, se abre la puerta y entran en tropel los mentores y los equipos de preparación.

Enseguida Brutus y Enobaria se nos acercan y empiezan a cuchichear con Cato. Me quedo paralizada. Sé que en la Arena tendrán que elegir sólo a uno de nosotros para ayudarle a sobrevivir, pero, ¿acaso ya han hecho la elección sin darme siquiera el voto de la duda? Sí, es cierto que Cato tiene corpulencia allá donde nosotros somos enclenques, debiluchos o, como en mi caso, poco más que fuertes; que ahí donde él es sólo brazos y músculos, los otros tenemos palillos o, como en mi caso, brazos aceptables; que él tiene agilidad, velocidad, y una gran posibilidad de ser letal, mientras los otros…, mientras los otros son, vale, a los que eliminar. Pero como ellos mismos dijeron, ya vieron de lo que soy capaz. ¿Acaso clavar un cuchillo, empuñadura incluida, en un punto móvil, no tiene ningún mérito? Vale que la lanza, que es el punto fuerte de Cato, goce de una histórica efectividad en Los Juegos del Hambre, pero eso no significa, ni por un momento, que tenga que ignorarse la capacidad de una excelente hoja bien afilada.

-¿De qué habláis? –Digo con un tono intencionadamente brusco–, si estáis hablando de estrategias creo que yo también debería saberlo, ¿no? –Los tres me miran como si acabasen de darse cuenta de que existo, de que estoy aquí con ellos.

-Hablamos de las medidas que tenéis que tomar con el Distrito 1 y 4, que han solicitado aliarse con tu compañero. ¿Acaso no te ha dicho nada? –Dice Enobaria con fingidas disculpas.

-No –digo, mirando fijamente a Cato–, no me ha dicho absolutamente nada. Él ni siquiera tiene la decencia de apartar la vista de su tostada, a la que está untando de una gruesa capa de mantequilla, y mirarme a la cara por lo menos.

-Si no lo he hecho –dice, levantando indiferente los hombros–, es simplemente porque no me interesa hacer pareja con nadie…, a excepción de ti, claro –añade mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que no te interesa? ¿Cómo que no te interesa? –pregunta Enobaria escandalizada.

-Mira –interviene Brutus antes de poder responder Cato–, sé muy bien que te crees capaz de terminar con todos ellos. Que te sientes, fuerte, preparado, capacitado para luchar con todos ellos. Pero incluso el más fuerte de todos los fuertes, no lo es eternamente. Piensa que sois veinticuatro tributos, seis de los cuales tenéis verdadera posibilidad de triunfar… Pero a pesar de eso, si los otros se reuniesen, podrían con vosotros seis…, sin siquiera despeinarse. ¿No crees que sería mejor hacer pareja con ellos, al menos mientras tengáis enemigos comunes? Cuando lo consigas, ya, si quieres, te desligas de ellos… Es más, como si les quieres dejar clavados en el suelo… primero elimina los moscardones (y cuantas más manos tengas antes terminas) y después, puedes intentar comerte tú solo a los grandes.

-Pero…, es que…, creía que…, ella estará…

-Ella estará contigo y con los demás chicos del 1 y del 4 –Sentencia desdeñosa y de inmediato Enobaria.

-¡Basta, basta, basta! ¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta? ¿Es que nadie va a preguntarme qué leches pienso? –Estallo.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero tienes algo nuevo que añadir después de haberte incluido en el mismo paquete que tu compañero? –Me corta despectivamente Enobaria, como queriendo dar a entender que a partir de ahora tengo que arrodillarme ante ella sólo porque, para variar, ha dicho algo lógico…, aunque sea a mi favor.

-¡pues sí! –Respondo golpeando fuertemente la mesa con la palma de la mano–. ¡Os estáis jugando mi vida como si fuese un paquete que pasar de un lado al otro! Todos los días de mi vida me han metido aquí, aquí, aquí –señalo con saña mi cabeza–, cuan grandioso sería estar en Los Juegos… Representando a mi Distrito… Enorgulleciendo a mis padres. Y, por una vez que estoy aquí, quiero… Aunque tener… Una pequeña posibilidad de elegir cómo conseguir lograr todo eso. ¡No quiero que me adjunten a un grupo como si fuese un mísero paquete! ¡Mis días… Duren lo que duren estos… Quiero que se pasen con gente que sé que quieren estar conmigo, no que tengan que aguantarme, y encima de rebote!

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Si han elegido primero a tu compañero, es cuestión puramente física. –Informa Brutus, apaciguadoramente, ya que Enobaria y yo nos estamos asesinando con los ojos–. Todavía ninguno de ellos ha tenido la posibilidad de ver qué sois capaces de hacer… Para lo cual, tenéis los dos la posibilidad de mostrarlo dentro –dice ojeando su reloj de pulsera cuya placa redonda está adornada de coloridos y excesivos rubíes–, exactamente, de media hora. Pero, recordad que sólo tenéis que luciros en la sesión privada, ¡eh! Así que ir a adecentaros y estar listos en un cuarto de hora, que Augusta os llevará al gimnasio.

-Me quedo sentada en la mesa, viendo como los avox se llevan los platos y el resto de cubiertos. No quiero que todos se den cuenta que estoy temblando incontrolablemente. Sé que esos Distritos están en todo su derecho a optar por estar con el que cree tener más afinidad, de verdad. Es simplemente la manera tan cobarde en la que me he enterado, la que me enerva.

Cato tampoco se levanta de la mesa. Por el contrario, acerca su silla junto a la mía, y pasa su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla, obligándome a tener que mantener contacto visual con él.

-Si no te lo dije no fue por ocultarte las cosas, sino simplemente porque con la primera con la que quería hacer grupo, era contigo. Y sabía que si tú no habías visto sus capacidades, me soltarías un rotundo no. ¿Me equivoco? –Se explica. No. Lo cierto es que no se equivoca para nada. Estaba preparada para que se pusiese chulo conmigo, engreído…, incluso para que alardease, pero no para que me diese explicaciones de sus porqués… Por más que desease conocerlos.

Serenada, le doy las gracias de nuestra forma más convencional. Dándole un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro, al tiempo que le aseguro que lo sé, que de él nunca dudaría. Después, le retiro el flequillo de la frente, por lo que soy recompensada por una gran sonrisa de blancos dientes y hoyuelo de barbilla, al más puro estilo Cato.

-Bueno –le digo algo incómoda, buscando romper el anormal silencio que se ha extendido entre los dos–, será mejor que vayamos acercándonos al ascensor. –Me levanto de la mesa y le extiendo la mano, cuidando de no mirar con fijeza la zona de piel donde se ha camuflado su hoyuelo–, que Augusta ya tiene que estar esperándonos.

-¿Piensas ir así…? –señala socarrón mi cabeza–. Quiero decir, ¿con esos pelos?

-Oh, no. Digo, disparatando aún más si cabe los mechones de mí despeinada melena–. Pienso ir así. –Y reaparecen los hoyuelos, enmarcando de nuevo su rostro. Vaya, por eso sí que vale la pena, ir con pelos de loca–. ¿Vienes?

Sonriendo, nos ponemos en marcha, de camino directo al encuentro de Augusta…, de camino de nuevo a los ojos de Peeta.

-…-…-

NT:

¡Hola!.:

Nah, sólo decir que la canción que recuerda Clove está sacado de un poema inventado..., de mi propio repertorio personal. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

-…-…-

Y ahora, respondiendo al comentario de Anton que no tiene cuenta por aquí (lástima) ¡Gracias por la corrección! Tenías razón. En este capítulo ya he corregido eso. (Y uno de estos días ya editaré el resto). Me alegro que te esté resultando ligero de leer. Ah, y en cuanto al beso... Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho porque si no te estaría spoileando, ¿verdad? De todas formas, si vas a mi perfil, puedes ver dos historias únicamente Cato / Clove… ¡Tal vez ahí encuentres otros besos igual de bonitos! jajaja. Por lo demás, espero que este cap también te resulte entretenido.

¡Saludos a todos! Pero antes ¿Comentarios tributeros…? ¡Gracias!


	5. Sesión privada

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre. Historia no lucrativa…, personajes no míos…, trama inventada…, bla, bla, bla.**

**-…-…-**

NT: Recordad! L**os comentarios son para el autor lo que la gasolina es para los coches... Ha de haber, para que esta historia siga adelante.**

**Así que... ¿Gasolina? Digo..., ejem... ¿Comentarios? ¡Gracias!**

Capítulo 5. Sesión privada.

**-…-…-**

Al traspasar juntos la puerta del comedor, le pido a Cato que por favor me espere unos minutos. Me deslizo rápidamente en la habitación, para dejar bajo la almohada la pequeña pelota de cuero. Si voy a presentarme ante los otros tributos, no quiero, bajo ningún concepto, que sepan de mi pequeño tesoro. Así que, apretándola por última vez para que me de ánimos, salgo fuera, al encuentro de Cato y nuestros excelentes competidores. Andando apresuradamente por el pasillo, ojeo fugazmente la hora en un lustroso reloj de pared..., casi son las nueve y media, y aunque el entrenamiento está preparado para empezar a las diez, Cato y Augusta están esperándome frente al ascensor, el uno muy impaciente, y la otra con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Lo propio sería que me disculpase por llegar tarde, pero es que en realidad no es así, así que con cara de inocencia, camino todo lo menos rápido que puedo sin que parezca que ando arrastrando adrede los pies. Entro en el ascensor de un brinco, e inspirada por lo mal que está mirando Augusta mis pelos, me planto frente al espejo y empeño todo el viaje en colocar los mechones de forma que parezcan casualmente descontrolados.

Por supuesto, ella no dice nada, aunque su mirada es bastante elocuente. Encuentro los ojos de Cato en el espejo, y por lo sonrientes que están, sé que no sólo yo estoy disfrutando con el enfado de la mujer.

Al llegar a la planta de abajo, donde se encuentra el gimnasio, Augusta nos coge repentinamente del brazo, apretando con fuerza.

—No os olvidéis de mostraros fuertes, imponentes e intimidantes

—nos recuerda en un apremiante susurro—, y de hacer migas con los Distritos 1 y 4.

Asintiendo con la cabeza -y sí, sintiéndome un poquito culpable por el agrio tiempo que la he hecho pasar a esta persona que, aunque efímero, por un momento se ha preocupado de verdad por nosotros- me zafo de su agarre y, trotando junto a Cato, me planto junto a la maciza puerta de mármol pulido. Antes de entrar, miro por encima de mi hombro a ver si Augusta ya se ha ido, pero la mujer sigue ahí, en pie, como un fiel guardián que custodia su defendido hasta el final. Le hago un gesto de cabeza indicándole a marchar, pero ella espera hasta que entramos en la bien instrumentada sala para pulsar el botón del ascensor e irse.

De inmediato echo un vistazo a mí alrededor. La sala de entrenamiento, colocada al nivel más bajo de nuestro edificio, está convertida en un "gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos". Compruebo complacida, que somos el segundo Distrito presente. Sabía que tanta prisa no era necesaria. Los otros tributos que han llegado pertenecen al Distrito 4, un chico y una chica de caras mustias que, no sé bien por qué, me recuerdan mucho a un tritón envejecido.

Recordando las instrucciones de Brutus, doy un paso hacia adelante para plantarme ante ellos, pero Cato me agarra fuertemente de la muñeca y me retiene firmemente junto a él.

—No —me dice entre dientes—, deja que sean ellos los que se nos acerquen. Somos del Distrito 2, así que vamos a demostrar un poco de orgullo de distrito para variar. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza. Brutus dijo que hiciésemos migas con ellos, sí, pero en ningún momento especificó cómo ni quién tendría que darse primero a la tarea. Por lo que, con cierto orgullo y dignidad, los dos nos volvemos de cara a las distintas armas que pueblan las paredes, y a los obstáculos que pululan aquí y ahí por el forrado suelo del gimnasio.

Antes de que logremos siquiera sombrear los instrumentos, se planta ante nosotros una avox y me prende, bajo el hombro derecho, un trozo de tela con el número 2 de mi Distrito. Veo con el rabillo del ojo que a Cato le están colgando otro dorsal, salvo que a él se lo ponen en la parte baja del pecho, que es lo más alto que puede alcanzar la mano del avox que se lo está colocando.

Como no sabemos si tenemos autorización para empezar a manejar ya las armas, nos sentamos rectos y espigados en dos mullidos cojines que están repartidos por un intento de círculo, justo en el centro del gimnasio.

Fingiendo excesiva camaradería, Cato y yo hablamos de cosas banales, mientras esperamos que lleguen los demás tributos, o que los que ya hay, se acerquen aunque sea por compromiso hasta donde estamos sentados. De hecho, se ve que debaten entre ellos si presentarse ahora o no, por lo que, confiados, dejamos que estúpidamente alarguen cuanto les plazca algo que los cuatro bien sabemos que acabará sucediendo.

Al fin, van llegando poco a poco los demás. Los siguientes en hacer acto de presencia son los chicos del Distrito 3, electricidad. Aunque su profesión es decisiva para el buen funcionamiento de Panem, no lo son tanto los tributos que este año mandan a la Arena. Son tan poca cosa, que es difícil incluso ver la importancia que tiene quedarse con sus caras. Después, llegan los chicos del Distrito 1, bellos, maquillados y retocados para impactar. De inmediato, se nos acercan..., o mejor dicho, arrastran sus cojines hacia nosotros. La chica, una alta y esbelta rubia de ojos jade, se sienta al lado de Cato e, inclinándose confidencialmente hacia él, comienza a presentarse.

—Hola —dice—. Somos Marvel -señala con la barbilla a su compañero también rubio de ojos marrones—, y Glimer. Y, como podéis ver —recalca bamboleando un poco los pechos donde tiene pegado el dorsel con su numerito—, somos del Distrito 1. ¿Y vosotros?

—Cato y Clove -respondo escuetamente, dado que Cato no parece estar listo para articular palabra alguna, ya que está mirándola fijamente con una expresión que, a mi opinión, semeja el extremo embobamiento.

Traidor. No sé si echarme a reír o a patalear; cierto que la chica es bastante agraciada (por Panem, es más que eso; es bellísima, la muy condenada), pero, ¿tanto le ha llegado como para que se olvide por completo de las instrucciones que nos han dado los mentores? Fingiendo que lo que pretendo es rascarme la pierna, aprovecho el movimiento para darle un buen codazo al chico; estoy dispuesta a dejarle tiempo para que se concentre, pero no para que me deje centrarme a mi sola en este gulimar de preacuerdos y presentaciones.

Llevamos unos cinco minutos hablando, cuando el Distrito 4, precedido por el ansioso y presuntuoso chico (sospecho que se debe, una vez más, a la presencia de la bella Glimer), decide abrir aguas y presentarse ellos también. Ariel y Salmón, dice que se llaman. Y, al igual que los del 1, también tratan de arrimarse más a Cato.

La indistinta infravaloración que estos chicos me hacen, no me molesta en absoluto. Es más, ni siquiera me perturba. De hecho, me viene de perlas porque si creen que por ser una figura menos imponente que el glorioso Cato, mis esfuerzos o logros van a ser pocos, que lo piensen si quieren... ya se encontrarán cara a cara con mis endebles fuerzas, ya, y sólo cuando les sea muy tarde.

Por su parte, Glimer y Cato parecen estar en su salsa. Decir que están acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención, es decir poco; más bien sería decir que a lo que no están acostumbrados es a no ser el centro de atracción de babas y de admiración. Los únicos que al parecer estamos curados de tanta presunción somos nosotros, Marvel y yo, sus parejas de Distrito. Yo estoy hablando con ellos, sí, pero sobre todo estoy vigilando la puerta para no perderme la entrada de Mellarc.

Mientras que Marvel..., bueno, él directamente pasa de nosotros, interviniendo sólo para asentir o gruñir en los momentos que cree precisos. Hay que decir en su defensa que es chico en plena pubertad sumergido en su sesión privada -o no tan privada- de acicalamiento, por lo que no es de extrañar que esté más preocupado y empecinado en reventarse disimuladamente una espinilla en la barbilla -dicho sea de paso muy gorda-, que en practicar todas las útiles advertencias que sus experimentados mentores le hayan podido indicar.

Poco a poco, van llegando los otros tributos. Unos con cara de susto, otros con mal fingida determinación, otros serios, callados e impenetrables, y otros que simplemente ni se molestan en intentar ser algo. No sé bien si es la influencia del número de su retrasado Distrito, pero los tributos del 12 son los últimos en llegar... Y cuando lo hacen, compruebo una vez más lo conjuntados que siempre van.

Lo confieso. Sí, al ver a Peeta el corazón me vuelve a vibrar fuertemente en el cuerpo, me hace tener que inclinarme hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no saldrá brincando de mi pecho. Él me ve cuando ojea brevemente la estancia, pero es como si yo fuese un tributo más; como si no pudiese separar mi rostro de la marea de veintidós chicos que le rodean. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no me recuerda? ¿Acaso no era a mí con quien hace poco visualmente conversaba?

Decepcionada, aferro febrilmente los cordones de mi chaqueta, como si ese pequeño trozo de tela pudiese expandir todo un telón a mi alrededor que cubriese mi vergüenza, necesidad, rabia y deseos.

Sin embargo, antes de que me afecte definitivamente el comportamiento del chico, la entrenadora jefe del equipo, una mujer alta y atlética con un rostro extrañamente soso para ser del Capitolio (no tiene ningún retoque anormal en la cara), hace por fin acto de presencia. Atala, dice que la llaman. Nos explica el prototipo de actitud que tenemos que tomar; el horario de todo el entrenamiento; la cantidad de puestos (con sus correspondientes expertos al frente) que hay en el gimnasio; la prohibición de pelearnos entre nosotros mismos (por algo tenemos los ayudantes a mano). Y cómo no, nos da libertad para movernos de unas zonas a otras, como creamos más conveniente. Repasa la lista de habilidades que los tributos tenemos (aunque no indica a quién corresponde cada habilidad), y que los mentores, supongo, le habrán transmitido.

"Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha". Personalmente, estoy ansiosa por plantarme en los puestos de lucha. En algo tengo que desahogar mi frustración, que está alcanzando cada vez más cuotas insospechadas. Cuando Atala pregunta si hay alguna duda, miro el tenso círculo en el que estamos todos, reteniendo la vista en los huesos marcados, en las pieles pálidas y estiradas, en las miradas vacías llenas de pánico y temor. Sólo pocos se salvan de ese físico tan hambrunamente castigado. Me refiero, por supuesto, a Cato y a los tributos del 1 y 4, al musculitos del 11 (y a mí) que en comparación con ellos, presumen de un físico casi saludable... aunque si de comparación se trata, todos somos unos muertos de hambre a ojos de los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

Mi vista se detiene en la figura menuda de una chiquilla morena desnutrida; por el número de su camiseta, sé que es del distrito 11, agricultura. Es tan pequeña, tan flaca, con cierto aire de pajarito desamparado, que por unos segundos, mi aspecto fuerte y curtido me avergüenza. Tiene que tener a lo sumo 12 años, pero en sus ojos ya se lee el fantasma de una infancia prematuramente arrebatada. No sé cómo, pero de pronto me encuentro prometiéndome a mí misma que al menos la niña de pie en puntillas diestra a echar el vuelo en cualquier momento, no pasará por el blanco de mis cuchillos. La imagen de mi abuela, agazapada en un rincón a oscuras, delirando por el peso de la vida, me lo impide. Soy cruel, soy bruta, pero no soy una humana sin limitaciones personales, a pesar de que todo Panem se empeñe en hacerme creer lo contrario.

Me pongo derecha, reconfortada por esa decisión interna que he tomado. Sin embargo, no se me olvida la frustración con Peeta, así que, cuando la atlética mujer nos da luz verde para empezar, me lanzo sin pensarlo sobre las primeras armas más afiladas, temibles y mortíferas que soy capaz de reunir.

Glimer, Marvel, Cato y los tributos del 4 me siguen en mi trayectoria por las lanzas, las hachas, las pesas y los cuchillos. Ellos buscando intimidar a los demás con sus habilidades, yo requiriendo de un modo autocomplaciente para reafirmar mis convicciones.

—¿Entonces, qué? —me cuestiona en voz baja Cato, mientras atraviesa limpiamente el corazón del muñeco de pruebas con la lanza desde trece metros de distancia—. ¿Quieres aliarte con ellos?

Se refiere a los chicos del Distrito 1 y 4, por supuesto. Miro a Glimer, que está unos metros más allá lanzando una flecha tras otra en una estéril diana, acertando tres de cuatro; a Ariel y Marvel, que prueban sus dotes de hacer fuego en un santiamén...

—Los quiero a ellos tres —los señalo con la barbilla—, y a ése de ahí..., el chico del Distrito 3.

Cato sigue mi vista y presencia cómo el enclenque chico del área de electricidad golpea con un curvado sable de hierro el panel regularizado del gimnasio, haciendo que se desprendan de la punta un aluvión de chispas magnéticas. Le miro a los ojos y sé que comprende:

—Minas —articula silenciosamente.

—Alimentos —confirmo.

Y de inmediato los dos esbozamos una cómplice sonrisa con los labios apretados.

·

Los días pasan y la rutina de tres días se establece. Levantarse a las nueve, desayunar, prepararse y bajar a entrenar. El esfuerzo físico que vuelvo a regularizar, me revitaliza por dentro. De vuelta a la segunda planta, Brutus y Enobaria nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena, sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día, queriendo saber todos los detalles, por pequeños que sean, sobre qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos...

Incluso enobaria reclina mi invitación a discutir, pasando olímpicamente de mis provocaciones. Sólo un mohín de labios indica el esfuerzo que tiene que hacer para no saltarme encima. Sospecho que es el espíritu competitivo con los otros distritos, el pensamiento que logra aplacar su ira, ya que parece haber hecho voto de abstención, dado que los dos, también Brutus, están decididos a prepararnos como sea..., lo que implica una lista interminable de instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Un sonsonete irritante que suena una y otra vez en nuestros oídos en los momentos en que los cuatro coincidimos.

·.

Después de los dos días en los que he estado metida en la Cosecha y el desfile, el tacto de los cuchillos en mi mano -a pesar de que, siguiendo las instrucciones de los mentores, no luzco toda mi capacidad- es la perfecta droga que necesitaba para reanimarme. Es la ventana ilusoria a una sala subterránea lejos de aquí, a cientos y cientos de kilómetros, repleta de risas, envidias, retos amistosos. Es el reencuentro mental de una cita semanal a espaldas aparentes de Panem.

Sin embargo, la presencia de los vigilantes pronto hace añicos mis ilusiones. Ellos, unos veintitantos hombres y mujeres ataviados con túnicas moradas, aparecen desde el primer día de entrenamiento. Comiendo, bebiendo, hablando entre ellos, anotando de vez en cuando quién sabrá qué. No es el momento de lucirme ante ellos, lo sé -órdenes repetidas de los mentores- pero ante la mirada insistente evaluadora de uno de ellos, no puedo evitar acercarme al puesto de construcción de refugios, para mostrar mi interés por sobrevivir más allá de las armas.

Una sonrisa velada tras dedos enguantados, es la satisfacción buscada. Y, a fin de cuentas, el puesto no está nada mal. Es increíble, la protección que se puede obtener con un puñado bien alzado y distribuido de ramas, o con una piedra estratégicamente colocada. ¡Este tipo de defensa no nos lo enseñaron en el Distrito!

·.

Desayunar y cenar, siguen siendo ocupaciones de los avox en nuestra planta. Pero durante los tres días que dura el entrenamiento, la comida pasa a ser dominio propio del gimnasio. Nos llevan la comida en carros que rodean la estancia, y los veinticuatro comemos de pie, sirviéndose cada uno lo que le apetezca.

Lo de compartir la mesa es idea de Glimer, quien parece haber desarrollado un férreo instinto de propiedad con Cato. El Traidor -como ahora le llamo cada vez que le veo sucumbir a los burdos encantos de la rubia al dejarse celar-, apoya su idea, así que en las tres comidas nos reunimos entorno a una misma mesa, hablando y riendo estruendosamente, fingiendo una hipócrita camaradería que peligra cuando Ariel interrumpe los coquetos parpadeos de Glimer hacia Cato, arrimándose más a mi compañero y ante la mirada glacial con la que la fulmina la tributo de ojos jade.

Por su parte, los chicos están más interesados en comer y comer, que en notar que su precable alianza se inestabiliza considerablemente. Salmón está más preocupado en el tazón de helado que tiene en las manos, que en defender la vida de su compañera; la atención de Cato está puesta en la decisión de qué siguiente plato ingerir, mientras que Marvel pone a prueba sus recientes conocimientos de refugios con el arroz de colores que tiene entre cubiertos.

¡Esto es penoso!

Conteniendo las ganas para no echarme a reír, alego a la falta de pan para alejarme de ellos. Me aproximo al carro que está en la otra punta de la sala, justo en frente de nuestra mesa. Al acercarme, veo que hay por lo menos dos docenas de cestitas, cada una de ellas conteniendo varios panes dentro; panes con el diseño de todos los distritos, incluidos los refinados del Capitolio.

El casi partido en dos, curvado hacia un lado como una pistola, rociado de pepitas grisáceas en el lugar de la boquilla, es de casa. "La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; las galletas fritas del Distrito 12; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11". Alargo la mano hacia los distintos tiestos sin saber cuál coger, cuando una voz, pausada, profunda y tranquila, me llega por detrás.

—¿Ya has elegido? Me gustaría coger unas cuantas, por favor. —Me vuelvo.

Junto a mí, veo que está Peeta.

—No te recomiendo las galletas. En comparación con vuestras pistolas, nuestros panes son muy rancios.

Avanza. Por un momento, creo estúpidamente que me va a aplastar junto al carro... ¿Y luego, qué? ¿Besarme? No obstante, él se limita a coger una cesta y a llevarla hasta donde está Everdeen.

Y cuando ya se ha alejado y su cercanía deja de abrumarme, es cuando caigo en que es la primera vez que le oigo hablar. De hecho, es la primera vez que me dirige alguna palabra.

No un puñado de miradas, palabras.

Y yo, tonta de mí, callada, sin aprovechar la ocasión, poniéndole una cara de mil perros por demonio. ¡Maldita sea!

De pronto, noto desde la distancia sobre mi a Cato. Ceja alzada, puños crispados, mofletes hinchados... Supongo que está molesto o indignado. ¿Tampoco he tardado tanto, no?

Me enderezo, con la primera cesta que alcanzo a coger sujeta entre las manos, y avanzo hacia los otros, reprimiendo el impulso de volverme hacia Peeta. Al parecer, el mudo enfrentamiento de Ariel y Glimer ya ha pasado. Sí, ahora las miradas de censura se clavan en mí (y no entiendo por qué), al igual que la fría mirada de Cato, que no se aparta de mis pasos.

Poso la cesta de pan con suavidad en la mesa, a pesar de que tengo ganas de aporrearla con fuerza, y de emprenderla a golpes con todos estos mirones de turno. Adopto un porte de fría dignidad y sigo comiendo a lo mío, ignorando la postura tensa de Cato, desestimando los labios fruncidos de Glimer, desechando las miradas torvas de los demás.

¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! No tienen derecho a hacerme sentir así, como si me hubiesen pillado in fraganti, enfrascada en el cometido de realizar el peor de los delitos.

Sin embargo, para el resto del día, Cato me retira la palabra. Y por la noche, ante los mentores, sólo responde con monosílabos bruscos y cortantes.

·.

Finalmente, al tercer día, durante el horario de la comida, comienzan las sesiones privadas con los vigilantes. Llaman en un orden numeral de distritos, primero el chico y después la chica. Una vez más, son los tributos del distrito 1, los que estrenan el turno; aunque tras terminar la sesión, no vuelven al comedor donde estamos aguardando los demás.

Minuto a minuto, los nervios se anudan con fuerza en mi ombligo, apretando con saña toda la comida que con gusto me he metido. Incluso llega un momento en el que siento las manos recubiertas de un sudor frío que restriego contra los pantalones con nulos resultados, mientras la necesidad de ir al baño se hace cada vez más urgente. Tras desaparecer Marvel y Glimer, la tensión entre Cato y yo se aligera un poco y, aunque él no deja de lanzarme miradas acusadoras desde el rabillo del ojo, le deseo buena suerte cuando llega su turno. Un escueto -lo mismo digo- es su única respuesta.

Me encojo de hombros; por el momento, me basta.

Después de una hora de espera, me llaman. Es mi turno de enseñarles a esos vigilantes, de advertirles a esos otros competidores, de animarles a esos anónimos patrocinadores, de lo que soy capaz. Me levanto y me aliso los pliegues invisibles de la camisa. Después me reprendo mentalmente: Retrasar algo por el repentino miedo no es mi modo, así que levanto el mentón, destenso los hombros y avanzo a zancadas decididas hasta la puerta.

La última imagen que tengo del comedor son las caras tensas de los otros tributos, y unos ojos que se apegan a mi cuerpo hasta entrar yo en el gimnasio; unos ojos azules que desprenden un silencioso: ánimo.

·.

Dos pensamientos se superponen en mi mente mientras ojeo distraídamente el gimnasio, que se ha convertido en un centro campal de comidas exquisitas, bebidas alcohólicas y vigilantes desperdigados: que tengo la suerte de ser la cuarta, porque así podrán puntuarme con la mente todavía sobria; y que tengo la desventaja de ir detrás, uno tras otro, de tributos bien dotados y fuertes.

Cuchillos, sí, ese es mi fuerte. Pero la idea suena tan simple...

Me dirijo resuelta hacia el puesto de cuchillos. Escojo uno, el más pesado que encuentro, y al igual que días atrás hice con el avox, lo lanzo sin pensarlo hacia uno de los vigilantes que están al otro lado, hablando y gesticulando sin prestarme la más mínima atención. El grito de sus compañeros le alerta de lo que viene, y él salta hacia adelante, sobresaltado. El cuchillo le persigue y se clava, sin ningún rasguño, en la manga de sus puños.

El hombre de rostro enjuto y lobuno tropieza y gira hacia la derecha, y yo le lanzo otro en esa misma dirección, sin siquiera mover un solo músculo de los pies que me alejen del puesto.

El vigilante se agacha y, por segunda vez, el cuchillo le encuentra, encaramándose en su hombrera sin causarle lesión alguna. Se gira hacia mí, encolerizado, y al verme cargada con dos cuchillos, cada uno más afilados que el otro en sendas manos, corre sin pensarlo hacia el centro del pabellón.

Justo donde lo quiero yo.

Impulso las manos hacia arriba, y ejecutando el famoso giro de muñecas que mi padre me enseñó años atrás, los lanzo con mediada fuerza hacia las fosforescentes lámparas. Ninguno de los cuchillos roza el cristal luminoso, sino que caen verticalmente en picado, clavándose en la parte de detrás de los zapatos del vigilante, pegando la suela de este al acorchado suelo.

El mensaje es claro: si me lo propongo, no hay blanco móvil que se me resista, por más poder o fuerza que tenga.

No lo he hecho con intenciones propias de lastimar, los cuchillos que penden inertes, filo abajo en su prenda, lo atestiguan. Tan sólo lo he hecho buscando una demostración inolvidable. Y sé, por el sudor que perla la prominente frente del vigilante, por las risitas involuntarias de sus compañeros señalando sus vanos intentos de despegarse del suelo, por la mirada enojada, sorprendida y la renuente aprobación del jefe de vigilantes..., que mi cometido ya está más que realizado.

Miro el reloj de oro que hay abandonado sobre la mesa... Mi demostración no ha durado ni cinco minutos.

Echo los cabellos hacia atrás, hincho el pecho y salgo orgullosa de la estancia.

¿Arriesgado? Tal vez, pero era necesario. ¿Peligroso? Por supuesto, pero ya lo hecho, hecho, ya no tengo nada que perder. ¿Miedo? Algo, pero sé que de tener que castigar, me lo harán cuando ya estemos en la Arena, lo que significa que no tocarán a mi familia. ¿Arrogante? Por favor... Siempre.

De camino hacia el ascensor que me llevará de vuelta hacia la planta 2, no hay ningún remordimiento que turbe mis pensamientos. Como mucho pueden darme una calificación baja, lo que significa que me quiten patrocinadores, pero la sombra de los antiguos triunfos del distrito 2 me respalda...

Ciertamente, no pueden quitarme la victoria.

-…-…-

**NT: ****Hola!:**

**Antes que nada, recordad que todo lo que está puesto entre comillas está sacado textualmente del primer libro de la saga de Collins, Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Por otra parte, la escena del cuchillo con el vigilante es bastante osada -cierto- pero, a mi entender, el atrevimiento y los impulsos…, la arrogancia y el pensamiento de intocables, es lo que caracteriza entre otras cosas a los Profesionales… Y, cómo no, también a Clove. (Mirad si no, las cosas que le dijo a Katniss en el banquete). Así que me perdonaréis por haberla escrito si no estáis de acuerdo.**

**En fin. ¿Nos vemos en el recuadrito de abajo? Espero que sí, espero que sí.**


End file.
